


The Doppelgänger (A Kylo Ren Paranormal Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon, Doppelganger, F/M, Infidelity, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo is a medical scientist, Paranormal, Reader and Kylo are married, Reader will question their sanity, Set in Savannah, Sexual Content, marital discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: There's someone roaming your 8-bedroom mansion, who looks exactly like your husband... but it's not your husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doppelgänger : an apparition or double of a living person.

You and Kylo, have been married for three months. Everything was coming along well. Kylo is working as a medical research scientist, and was transferred to Savannah, Georgia to work in the new lab for the company - First Order Research. Kylo couldn’t tell you much about his research as a lot of it was experimental, and to protect the research findings.

Your previous job, had been working as a medical courier. This is how you had met Kylo, by delivering everything from tissue specimens and supplies, to documents, to his former lab. One thing led to another, and a few dates turned into wedded bliss.

That bliss, was about to be shattered.

Kylo had chosen the spacious mansion with the tall columns. The drive way, is lined with oak trees. 

Kylo liked that the house had history, it was built in 1810. 

You were on the fence about starting a family, but did you really need a home with 8 bedrooms? Still, Kylo purchased the white plantation style mansion. The price was unbelievable. You were skeptical as it was too good to be true. The home was pretty sound, structurally, given its age. Therefor, you assumed a murder or something grisly must had taken place, to make the home’s value drop so low. The realtor said that the home was being sold at a reduced price, because most families could not afford the upkeep nor utilities for such a large house. She lied.

Kylo made decent money; but even this made you have your doubts, if you could truly afford to live in this house.

Add to it, Kylo didn’t want you to work after you were married. He felt that he should be the one to take care of you. While the sentiment is nice and all, you were bored out of your skull, while Kylo was working in the lab. Kylo was a bit of a controller, you knew this was the true reason behind him wanting you to stay at home. He meant well, he really did.

Kylo had informed you, that his schedule would be changing within the week. He would now be working the night shift, leaving you alone in that big, empty home, all alone at night from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m..

****

Two weeks after you had finished unpacking and settling into your new home, the air conditioning unit went out. It was sweltering. You called around, but all of the AC companies were experiencing an influx of work, and you were on a waiting list. The earliest that someone could send a repairman, would be a two day waiting period.

Even the nights were sweltering, and you were dripping with sweat. You were absolutely miserable. Kylo gets to go off to the lab and work in comfort, and you had to swelter in a mansion.

You tried to keep yourself occupied at night, while alone. You heard a lot of funny noises. You chalked it up to the house settling, given its age; it was bound to be creaky.

You had left the windows open and the front door while ever so often walking out onto the front porch hoping to catch a breeze.

It was nearing 2 a.m. and you were trying to stay up in order to see Kylo, when he arrived home at 6 a.m. but you were feeling too tired. You locked the doors and windows, and proceeded to shower.

When you finished showering, you walked into the bedroom and you were severely startled when you saw Kylo standing there.

“For fuck’s sake, Kylo! Make a little noise!” You stress vehemently as your hand rests on your chest, trying to slow your rapid heartbeat.

“What are you doing home so early?” You ask as you secure the bath towel around your body.

Kylo remains silent. Instead, he walks over to you. You were thinking it, but you didn’t say anything. Kylo was wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else. You let it slide, figuring he had taken off his lab coat and shirt, while you were in the shower.

Kylo says nothing as he moves behind you and seizes your body in his embrace. He nuzzles at your neck, inhaling the scent of your wet hair.

“Kylo… it’s sweltering enough as it is. I take four showers a day, in this heat.”

Kylo kisses your neck. This silences you. Since moving into the mansion, you and Kylo hadn’t had much time to be intimate. It is certainly nothing like it was, before the move. Before, you and Kylo made love, practically every day; sometimes more than once. 

Kylo is a very thorough lover, and you missed feeling his touch against your body. He takes you rather roughly, something that he has not done, before. Kylo was always gentle with you, given his size. 

Now, he had your arms pinned to the bed. He kisses and sucks and bites at your skin. His thrusting is rather urgent as if he is a wild beast in a frenzy. A couple of times, he even growls into your ear. You thought that maybe he had had a bad night at work, and was burning off excess tension.

Nevertheless, you submitted to your husband that night.

****  
6 a.m. that morning…

You awoke to find Kylo standing by the bed. He looked as though he had just come home from work. He was wearing his lab coat and uniform.

“Kylo? What are you doing?” You ask, in your groggy state.

“I’m sorry to have awoken you. I tried to be quiet.” He replies.

“Are you just getting home?”

“Yes, of course.” He says.

“That’s… impossible. You were here, last night. You came home early.” You state, sounding confused.

Kylo looks at you, funny.

“I’ve been at the lab all night.” He informs you.

You sit up in the bed.

“Kylo, you were here… when I got out of the shower. It was around 2 in the morning, and we…” You halt your words.

“We... what?” He probes.

You close your eyes and shake your head.

“Nothing. I must have been dreaming.”

“I think the heat is getting to you.” Kylo says as he kisses you gently on your forehead.

Kylo goes into the bathroom, to shower. You lay in bed, trying to reason the scenario.

You knew that you had made love to your husband, last night, right? If it wasn’t Kylo, then who was it that you had slept with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you had returned into the living room, you catch a fleeting glimpse of someone walking up the staircase.

Kylo climbs into bed, after he finishes showering. He pulls you into his arms and he meets with some resistance.

“What’s wrong?” He pulls away from you, and asks in a concerned tone.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well… and up to…that.” You inform Kylo.

“Where did these come from?” He quickly changes the subject while having observed the small bruises, on your wrist.

“I… I don’t know.” You tell him as you look at the bruises and recall how you received them.

You gathered the bed sheet and wrapped it around your body. Kylo was feeling dejected. You had never refused him and he wasn’t so sure that you were telling him the truth, about not feeling well.

“I’ll let you sleep. I’m going downstairs.” You tell him as you leave the room. Kylo, frustrated, pounds his fist into the bed as he looks up at the ceiling.

****  
You spent most of the day in a haze. You couldn’t shake what had happened, last night. You couldn’t have been dreaming, and that was Kylo that you had made love to, you were sure of it; had to have been him.

Kylo had attempted to engage you in amorous activity, before he went to the lab, that night. 

“We have to try as often as possible.” He whispers in your ear, trying to encourage you to submit. 

You knew he was desperate to have a family, even though he hadn’t voiced it so much with words, but with his body.

The only real proof of the liaison that took place last night (apart from the bruises on your wrists) was the fact that you were very sore where he took you roughly.

“Promise not to be rough?” You ask, hesitantly.

“I never am.” He states with a touch of confusion in his tone, as if to question ‘why would I be rough?’

Kylo is gentle and takes his time. It wasn’t like it was last night, that desperate urgency and blatant fucking.

For the first time, you did not exactly enjoy having sex with your husband. You did not care if he noticed the difference. You pretty much laid there, and let him come to completion as you kept your eyes tightly closed as you soldiered through the soreness and pain.

Kylo didn’t say much, afterwards, but you knew that he knew something was off kilter. A husband would know. You just wanted him to hurry up and leave for work, so that you could rest.

****  
You had drifted back off to sleep after Kylo left for the lab, at 10. When you awoke, the clock read 2:22 a.m. and you heard a loud banging noise coming from downstairs.

Kylo did not like the idea of you handling a gun, and so, you took with you the next best thing, a 13” dagger that you kept hidden in your nightstand.

The lights were on downstairs, thankfully, and as you searched the home you come upon the source of the banging noise. The back door in the kitchen, had opened or someone opened it, and the wind was blowing it causing it to bang up against the wall.

You thought that was strange, a heavy enough breeze to make that door move like that? In this sweltering heat?

Cautiously, you walk toward the opened door that peered out into the dark night. Slowly, you peeked your head outside, looking to the left and then to the right, almost expecting to see someone, but to your great relief there was nothing; no one.

You quickly shut the door with a firm push, locking it. You tugged on the door knob making sure that the door wasn’t going to open up so easily. You rationalized that Kylo had accidentally left the door unlocked when he left for work, and probably did not fully close it, therefore, it came open with ease.

Just as you returned into the living room, you catch a fleeting glimpse of someone walking up the staircase.

Dagger in hand, you quickly, but quietly pursue. By time you got to the fourth step on the staircase, you looked up and saw another fleeting glance as this figure reached the top landing of the staircase, and then turned the corner to enter the hallway; the hallway that led to your bedroom.

You follow in pursuit. You’re terrified, but also angered at this intruder.

When you reach the top landing of the stairs, you look down the hallway to see a man standing there, with his back facing you.

From behind, this man looks like your husband. The same build, the same length of hair and color.

Quickly, you pull out your phone and you take a picture.

“Kylo?” You say his name aloud.

The figure stands there, remaining motionless.

Just then, on your phone, a message from Kylo appears.

“Are you awake? How are you feeling? I’m sorry about earlier. I’ll be home at 6. I love you.”

Your hand trembles. The man who looks like your husband, standing in the hall way cannot be your husband.

You turn and careen down the stairs as fast as you can, without falling and breaking your neck.

You grab the car keys off the kitchen counter, and you fumble with the locks on the kitchen door as you look back, almost expecting to see Kylo standing there, but thankfully, there was nothing.

You make it to your car, and you leave in haste. You run to the only person that you know will protect you - Kylo.

****  
You had left the house in a long sleep shirt, no shoes. Turning up at the lab, security gave you a hard time, but after one of the workers recognized you as Kylo’s wife, you were granted entry.

Normally, you wouldn’t be allowed access to the actual lab, but you had told them that it was an emergency and so, you were granted access.

You came to a room that was partitioned off, with the top half being glass windows and the bottom of the wall, solid.

As you approached the lab, you noticed a woman; a much younger woman that is talking as well as attentively listening, to Kylo. She looks as though as if she is hanging on his every word.

You quietly observed. Her body language suggested that she was trying to flirt with him. Kylo, he was smiling ear to ear as she talked. She held a clipboard in her hands as it was clutched to her ample chest. A couple of times, as they talked, she touched his arm as they laughed at whatever the hell it was that they were discussing.

She is beautiful, you cannot deny. And here you are, looking like the mentally disturbed wife.

When the woman leans in closer to Kylo, you rasp against the glass window, startling the two.

Kylo’s eyes widen as he dashes to the locked door.

When he opens the door to greet you, he is taken aback by your appearance.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here and dressed in bedclothes?”

Your eyes narrow at him.

“There was someone in the house.” You simply state.

“Did you call the police?” Kylo’s tone sounds more urgent now.

“No. This person looked exactly like you.” You stress.

Kylo makes a funny face.

You show him the picture on your phone.

Kylo studies it for a moment.

“I watched him walk up the stairs and down the hallway. I called your name and he stood motionless. Then, I received your text and I knew it wasn’t you, so I ran.”

Kylo pulls you into his arms, but at the moment, after what you had witnessed, you really did not want him touching you. You noticed the woman subtly watching as Kylo embraces you.

“I’ll take you back home, just let me log out of the system.” He tells you.

You stand outside the lab’s door. The beautiful woman that you had eyed chatting up your husband, walks through the room; she looks at you and half-ass smiles. You’d like to rip her long, blonde hair right out of their roots.

****  
When you reach the mansion, the cops are already there. Kylo had called them. You sit in the living room, on the sofa as the officer questions you, about what you had saw. You show him the picture from your phone.

“We found no signs of a forced entry.” The officer informs the both of you.

“We can send an officer to patrol the area at night, for the next few days. Other than that, we suggest you invest in more security.”

“Thank you, officer.” Kylo says, not entirely secure in this fact.

****  
It is just you and Kylo, alone in the mansion.

“Who is she?” You bluntly ask.

“She?”

“At the lab.”

Kylo chuckles. You give him a ‘don’t fuck with me’ type of look.

“That’s the lab assistant, Courtney.”

“She seems very friendly.” You add, a touch of curtness laced in your tone.

“You don’t think…” Kylo quickly interjects as he shakes his head.

Kylo sits down beside you as he tries to caress your face, you pull back and away from him. He is dejected by your actions.

“You know that I love you. Hux has his eye on Courtney. I admit, she likes to flirt, but I would never...”

You do not let Kylo finish his explanation, you are already off the sofa and walking upstairs, to your bedroom. You no longer cared at this point. This time, you did not go into the bedroom that you share with Kylo, no. This time, you chose one of the other 7 rooms. You locked the door, placed your dagger under the pillow and slept.

****  
You awoke sometime after 8 in the morning. You saw your phone alight with texts from Kylo. You haphazardly scroll through them, seeing the one that says he is going back to the lab to finish the project that he was working on, and that he would be home around 2p.m. only to have to return back at 10 tonight.

‘ You just can’t wait to get back to blondie; that hangs on your every word.’ You think to yourself.

Kylo had also informed you, that the AC repairman would be arriving around 11, in the morning. 

****  
The repairman was right on time. You let him into your home. He seemed like a nice, young man. His name is Scott.

“I’ve always wanted to see the inside of this home.” Scott tries to make small talk.

“Oh, yeah?” You remain polite.

“I had a friend, back in high school, who lived here for a short time. He said it was haunted.”

Your body stiffened.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk like that.” Scott tries to backtrack.

“No-no. Go on. Tell me what you know. We’ve only recently moved in.”

“A lot of people in town have heard numerous stories about this house. The one that creeps me out the most, is that there is a demon that roams the grounds; it is trapped. I don’t have any names, but rumor is a former owner back in the 1800’s was hell bent on the occult, performing rituals and a summoning; some say even a sacrifice or two, was conducted here in the home.”

Your eyes widen.

“God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Scott is sincerely apologetic.

“No. I’ve experienced some weird, unexplained things. I’d rather know the truth. Thank you.”

When the repairman leaves, you had decided that it was high time to research the mansion’s history.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taken in, against your will and held for a psychiatric evaluation.

A month has now passed, since you moved into the mansion. You didn’t have much luck, finding out about the history of the mansion.

Things between you and Kylo, had steadily went down hill. You hadn’t been intimate in over two weeks. You were experiencing thoughts and feelings that you had never felt before. You swore it had something to do with the house. Whenever you mentioned this to Kylo, he got defensive. The mansion is his pride and joy, so attacking it, makes him feel like you’re attacking him.

Things came to a heated blow up, when Kylo mentioned how your mood swings were more frequent and that you were exhibiting signs of depression. He suggested that maybe you should see a counselor.

“So you think I’m crazy? That your wife is mentally ill?” You barked at him.

“I’m not thinking nor saying that. There’s definitely a change in your personality, and maybe you should seek some help in identifying what the issue is, behind it.”

“I already told you what the issue is.” You quipped.

After that, you didn’t speak to nor slept in the same room for almost a week.

Something was definitely wrong. Kylo was right about that aspect. You had never felt this way. It was very unlike you, to feel such anxiety and the obsessive thoughts about Kylo and Courtney. Every time that he would leave for work, you imagined what their interaction would be like. How, she would try to get closer to your husband.

You tried to occupy your thoughts with adverting your attention to either trying something creative, such as painting... to even trying to learn a new language. The thoughts just kept creeping back in, over and over.

That night, after you got out of the shower and as you were brushing your hair, you were looking out your bedroom window and you saw a dark figure of a woman, clad in a full, old fashion dress.

You watched as the figure walked toward the driveway.

You ran downstairs and out the front door, with phone in hand.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” You called out. The woman never turned back to acknowledge you, she just kept walking down the tree-lined path into the darkness.

You ran back into the house and locked the door. You called Kylo.

“Kylo, there's a woman on the property.”

“Call the police.” He says.

“She’ll be gone by time they get here.”

“And what am I suppose to do?” He snips.

“Nothing. Exactly nothing, like you have been doing. Never mind. Sorry I took you away from your assistant.” You barked, and then hung up the phone.

You stood vigilant, watching out of the front window in the living room. You could no longer see the dark figure in the yard nor driveway.

Kylo had been texting you, but you turned your ringer off.

You thought that maybe he would come home, to check on you, but he didn’t.

****  
That following morning, Kylo came through the front door at 6a.m.

You were curled up, asleep on the sofa.

You startled, until you realized it was daylight and that it was actually Kylo, and not this phantom apparition roaming the house, masquerading as Kylo.

“What happened last night?”

“Don’t play the concerned husband, now.” You sneer.

Kylo looks at you, intently.

“I couldn’t leave the lab, I was in the middle…”

“Bullshit. You didn’t want to leave the lab. Don’t fucking lie to me.”

You stood up abruptly. Kylo grabbed you.

“Take your motherfucking hands off of me!” You warned him.

“What is wrong with you?” He demands, shaking you a little.

Your eyes widen. Kylo has never touched nor handled you in such a manner.

You shove him away from you, and run upstairs.

“That’s right, run away. You’re good at that.” Hey yells behind you.

He hears the bedroom door slam and ironically, the picture on the wall, above the stairs - of yours and Kylo’s wedding picture, fell to the floor and shattered.

Kylo sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. He just did not know what to do, and how to fix this; how to help you.

****

Later that night, around 10:30 p.m.

A knock comes at your door. You were expecting a visitor. It was your friend, Erica. You had asked her to come stay with you for a few days. She lived around three hours away from Savannah.

“Thank you for coming, Erica. I really need a friend right now.”

“Yeah, what’s going on? I’ve never heard you so frantic and anxious.” Erica says as she hugs you.

“Wow! Look at this place! Kylo is doing well. You hit the jack pot. Handsome husband, stately mansion.” Erica winks and then grins at you.

“Yeah… well… it’s not all roses.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“You could say that.”

“Let’s talk.”

“... and so, I saw her rubbing up against him. He had a dopey smile on his face and she was all doe-eyed, acting attentive to what he was saying.”

“You really don’t think Kylo would have an affair, do you?”

“I knew it wouldn’t be easy being married to him. Women are constantly blatant about their attraction to him, and they don’t care that he has a ring on his finger and care even less, when I am standing right beside him. They just see that as a challenge.”

“I don’t think Kylo would do that to you, you can see that he loves you. It’s obvious.”

“Well, there’s also the problem that we haven’t conceived, yet. I’m wondering if there’s something wrong with me. And then, he’ll start to think that and he’ll grow tired, and then little miss barely 20; who is probably an 'easy bake oven for babies,' is ready and waiting for the chance to give him what he desires.” You lament

“You gotta stop thinking things like that!” Erica stresses.

“I would, if I knew how. And before you tell me to get on meds and get therapy…”

“I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

 

“I’m sorry. It just seems like everything that has gone wrong, has happened since we moved in here. I hate this fucking house.”

You and Erica chatted until 2 in the morning, when she went upstairs to use the bathroom and change into her sleep clothes.

When she came back down, she had an interesting tale to tell.

“I thought you said Kylo doesn’t get home, til 6?”

“He doesn’t.” You reply, your body going rigid as you sit up straighter, on the sofa.

“He’s home now, I just saw him. He walked into your bedroom.”

You swallow hard.

“Did you not see him come through the front door?”

“No. He probably came in through the kitchen, the back door. It leads out to the garage. He probably saw me laying on the sofa and thought I was asleep and didn’t want to disturb me.”

“Don’t you think you should go upstairs and get into bed, with your husband?” Erica smiles at you.

“No. He’s probably really tired. I’ll let him sleep.”

You had eventually fallen asleep on the sofa, so tired from exhaustion. Erica had went upstairs to one of the guest rooms, to sleep.

Kylo came in at 6, as usual.

“Who owns the black car, parked outside?” He inquires.

“Erica. I asked her to visit me, for a few days.”

“Kylo! Already going back to work?” Erica says aloud as she descends the stairs.

“No. I just got home, actually.”

“Really? That’s impossible. I saw you last night, walking into your bedroom.”

Kylo’s eyebrows furrow as he looks at you, confused. You felt vindicated in this moment. You weren't crazy. Erica saw Kylo's double, too.

You quickly distract Erica, hoping to change the subject so that she would not further question Kylo.

“Erica, come. I will take us out for breakfast.”

“What about Kylo?”

“I’m good, thank you. You two go, have a good time.” Kylo feigns a smile.

****  
You take Erica to a little cafe in town. You already notice a drastic difference, being away from the mansion. You feel like you can breathe again, and that you have retained most of your sanity.

“You know... all these emotions and anxious feelings you are experiencing… could be due to a pregnancy.” Erica smiles at you.

“I… I didn’t think about that.” You reply. You really hadn’t considered it. But somehow, deep down, you knew that you were not pregnant.

But just in case, you stopped at the store and bought a pregnancy test.

Later that day, Erica had ventured off into town on her own, to give you and Kylo some time alone.

Kylo was sitting in the living room, having a glass of whiskey. You had noticed lately, that he was drinking more than ever before.

You had taken the pregnancy test, and you were carrying it in your hand as you walked downstairs.

Kylo, now stood in front of the fireplace; looking at the mantle that held pictures of you and him.

You quickly try to hide the test behind your back, seeing as how Kylo looked to be in a somber mood.

You stand there looking at Kylo as he finished the last gulp of his whiskey.

“It’s negative.” He states.

“Yes.” You lower your head, as you reply.

“It will always be negative.” He says.

You raise your head; the hurt of his word are stinging to you. You start to cry, it sounds like he blames you for failing to become pregnant.

“It’s not your fault. It is me. I’m the problem. I went to the doctor, and got tested. I’m sterile.” You hear the hurt and pain in his voice. He continues to stare at the pictures.

You move towards him, wanting to comfort him. 

“Don’t” He issues a subtle warning at you. His arm outstretched and hand splayed, keeping you at bay.

“I guess now we both know, I’ve failed as a husband.” He says.

“Kylo. Don’t say that. You have not failed at anything.”

Kylo subtly laughs as if amused.

“Kylo, we could always adopt.”

And then, Kylo turns on you. He throws the empty glass that held his whiskey, against the fire place. Shattering it. Shards of glass explode onto the floor.

“Do you think I want to raise someones ‘abandoned blood?’ We were supposed to have a child of our own! One that we created, from our love!” He bellows. You sit down on the sofa, trembling and crying at his harsh words.

Kylo takes off, walking upstairs. You do not even bother trying to go after him. It is better to let him have some time alone, until his emotions subside. You knew that it was important to him that he have a family of his own, and now his dreams have been shattered and lay in ruin, just like the whiskey glass on the floor.

Erica’s visit is cut short. You explain to her what had transpired and you thought it best that you and Kylo take time to deal with this issue. Erica understood.

****  
Two days after Kylo’s revelation…

Kylo had said that there was a meeting in the morning at the lab, and that he would be home around 2p.m.

You had went into town and returned around noon time. When you pulled into the drive way, you were alarmed to find a blue sports car, parked near the mansion.

You get out and go into the house; the front door is unlocked, which, you found odd, because you had locked the door when you had left.

You tread carefully into your home. You look around downstairs, and find no sign of anyone.

You move to go upstairs.

Just as you reached the top landing, you hear a female voice. It is coming from your bedroom.

Your heart starts to rapidly beat. It seems like it takes an eternity for you to reach the bedroom door, which is slightly ajar.

This woman is moaning. You know from the sound, just what is transpiring in your bedroom.

You peer inside, only to find Courtney riding your husband. She sat to the hilt on Kylo. His hands grabbed greedily at her ample breasts. She bounced on his cock like an expert whore. He alternated with pulling her long hair and grabbing at her hips.

Courtney moans his name, loudly. You watch as Kylo fucks into her with a raw intensity.

You stumble back in shock as you struggled to breathe. You quickly take off, rushing down the stairs; your hands feeling against the wall, guiding you, because your eyes are clouded with tears and when you made it out onto the front porch, you vomited into a nearby bush.

You are sweating, feeling dizzy. You left the front door open in your haste and you could hear Courtney moaning Kylo’s name as it echoed downstairs.

You managed to make it to your car, although you are not sure how. You got inside, a drove. You wanted to get as far away as possible, from that mansion of horrors. Tears continued to cloud your eyes and you knew you were swerving a few times, but you did not care. You had to get away. His name continuously echoed in your head.

****  
After the shock had subsided (it would never wear off), rage set in. Kylo was suppose to be home at 2, and so, you would be waiting for your adulterous husband.

Kylo arrived home, on time. He came upstairs to find you standing at the window, in the bedroom.

“Hey, how was your day.”

You start to laugh. You turn around to face him. Your distress clear on your face. Your makeup smeared, eyeliner smudged and yet, you still look like a beautiful, disheveled mess.

“What has happened to you?” Kylo inquires as he moves closer, wanting to embrace you.

“You fucking touch me, and I will kill you.” You grit through your teeth; eyes wild with rage.

Kylo is genuinely stunned and now, worried.

“What is happening? I don’t understand! Talk to me.”

You start laughing, kind of sounding sinister.

“You’re really going to fucking deny it. Really?”

“Deny, what? What is it that you think I have done, now?”

That sets you off.

You picked up a vase on the nightstand and hurled it at Kylo; he barely escaped, dodging it. You grab whatever you can and starting pummeling items at Kylo.

“Jesus fucking Christ! You’ve really gone mad!”

“You were fucking her! In our own bed!” You scream. You rip at the gathered sheets on the bed, and tear them off.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I saw you! You were fucking Courtney, in our bed! What, because you can’t father a child... you... you have to prove that you’re still a man? So you fuck the little doe eyed whore?”

“You’re fucking delusional!” Kylo bites back at you.

You scream and thrash and continue to throw things. Kylo gets the hell out of there, and sprints downstairs, where he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls the cops. He called the cops on his ‘crazy’ wife.

You are taken in, against your will and held for a psychiatric evaluation. 

You’re only released hours later, because later that day... Courtney was found to have committed suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter delves into the mansion's history. I had wanted to get to it in this chapter, but trailed off :0]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” Ramona asks, cryptically.
> 
> “Seen what?” You feign ignorance.
> 
> “The demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify in the last chapter, it was the demon that had possessed Courtney; luring her to he mansion under the guise of Kylo and then causing her to commit suicide, afterwards.

Hux had came to the mansion, after learning about Courtney’s suicide. Both Kylo and Hux had been interviewed by a detective. Kylo had been talking to Hux about Courtney, and what it all meant for the lab.

“You know she fancied you.” Hux imparts. “All the women want you.” Hux semi jests. He’s feeling dejected, he was falling in love with Courtney.

Kylo excuses himself, so that he could make a phone call. He stood out on the porch and glanced in at Hux, through the front window which had a straight shot view into the kitchen, where Hux is standing. 

Kylo drops his phone when he sees the shocking scene play out, moments later. Hux is standing there, talking to you, but you are being held at the psychiatric ward in the local hospital, and Hux had no idea of your status, because Kylo did not want to talk about the details of his marriage imploding.

Kylo swallows hard. He quickly grabs his phone and takes picture after picture. He looks down at the phone, seeing your image shown.

Kylo moves closer to the window. He watches as Hux is laughing with you, about something. Then, this impostor masquerading as his wife, becomes flirty with Hux, ‘you’ gently touching his arm, smiling, moving closer to him. Kylo watches as Hux does not readily refuse your intimate advances.

Kylo knows that what he is witnessing is absolutely impossible; that it is not you. Kylo decides he will confront this impostor.

He returns inside and finds Hux, alone, in the kitchen. Kylo mentions nothing about you.

Hux starts talking about you. How nice it was to see you after all this time.

Kylo inquires as to where you went. Hux told him, that you had went upstairs.

Kylo excuses himself as he makes his way upstairs to your bedroom.

Kylo treads cautiously down the hallway, slowly walking, stopping, turning to look back almost expecting to see something.

He pushes open the bedroom door, it creaks as it opens up. Standing by the window is this doppelganger of you. This apparition turns to look back at Kylo. She smiles. “Husband, you have returned to me.” This figure speaks in your voice.

Kylo hastily makes his way downstairs.

“Listen, I gotta get going. There’s something I have to do for my wife.”

“Let yourself out.” Kylo adds.

Hux addresses your name. 

“She’s going to lay down and rest, she has a headache.” Kylo informs.

With that, Kylo quickly makes his way out to the car and heads to the hospital.

****  
You’re in the car with Kylo. You’re angry and bitter.

There is a long silence before Kylo breaks the ice.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. You were right. Please, forgive me for what I have done.”

You turn and stare at him.

“What did you see?”

Kylo pulls up the picture on his phone.

“That was from an hour ago. Something was talking to Hux and it was masquerading as you. You were in the hospital. I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but this crosses the line.”

You were holding back tears. Finally, you felt vindicated.

“We’re going to stay at a hotel, tonight. We’re not going back to the mansion. At least, not tonight.”

Kylo reserves the two of you, a room, and you settle in. You take a much needed hot shower. You don’t remember when it was the last time, that you had a decent night’s sleep.

You curl up into the rented bed for the night. Your back is turned toward Kylo. There’s still a lot of distance between the two of you.

Kylo edges closer and he gently places his hand on your back, softly starting to rub your back, seeking approval.

“Kylo…” You whisper his name.

Kylo moves against you, wrapping you in his arms.

“I’m sorry I did not believe you.” Kylo says against you ear as he kisses you.

“There’s something wrong with our house, Kylo. I know it’s hard for you to accept, you’re used to believing in what you can see with your own eyes or if it can’t be seen under a microscope, then it doesn’t exist.”

“Listen, we’ll fix this… we’ll find a way. You know I love you and you know that wasn’t me, that you saw in bed with Courtney.”

It wasn’t Kylo’s words that made you cry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kylo pulls you up into his arms, deep concern in his voice.

Kylo kisses away your tears or at least, attempts to.

“Kylo, I can’t…” You try to pull away.

“We can not let this destroy us; our marriage. We haven’t been together in so long.” Kylo almost sounded pained, starved for your affections.

“Kylo… whatever is masquerading as us… I… made love to what I thought was you.” You sob loudly, finally confessing to your husband about that night. Kylo holds you tightly.

Kylo knows it wasn’t your fault. He would be lying if he said your revelation didn’t hurt him; it did.

“I should have known it wasn’t you. I had my doubts, but I should have known my own husband.”

“Listen to me, whatever this ‘thing’ is, it’s trying to tear us apart, its deceptive. It made you believe I was fucking another woman. We’re both victims in this.”

Kylo continues to hold you as he kisses you tenderly. It felt so good to be back in his arms, to share this closeness. And being out of the mansion, you both could breathe a sigh of relief.

Kylo is very gentle as he takes you, that night in the hotel. You’ve been divide for far to long. He presses you softly into the mattress with his body as he dominates you. He rocks into your body, slowly and rhythmically. His mouth never ceases to find skin to kiss, suck, and nibble against. It felt so good to have Kylo inside of you, again.

****  
The next morning, Kylo drops you off at the mansion; he has to return to the lab. He tells you to try and keep yourself occupied. He really doesn’t want you in the home, while alone. You tell him that you will be okay, that whatever is causing this sorrow, will not win. You will not run from your own home.

Around noon time, you stroll down the oak lined drive way, heading for the mailbox.

You glimpse a woman, walking a small dog. She stops to greet you as you pull the mail from your box.

“Hello. Are you the new owner of this mansion?” The woman inquires. She looks to be about in her 30’s. She is your height with hair dyed in a pale shade of purple. She looks very bohemian in her dress style.

“Yes. It’s just me and my husband.”

“Forgive the intrusion, I don’t mean to be impolite or nosy. My great grandmother used to work at this mansion.”

Her statement piqued your interest.

“Really? Do you know any of its history, then?” You ask, a little too eagerly.

“Oh yes. This is the former La Jeunesse Mansion.”

“La Jeunesse?” You repeat the surname.

“Oui.” The woman chuckles.

You tell the woman your name, initiating formal introductions.

“I’m Ramona Tillman.” The woman provides.

“Please, would you like to come up to the mansion?” You ask Ramona.

“It would be a pleasure.”

****  
When you reach the mansion, you and Ramon take to the large porch and have glasses of iced tea as you sit and talk.

“You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” Ramona asks cryptically.

“Seen what?” You feign ignorance.

“The demon.”

Your eyes widen to her response, telling her everything.

“There’s something here, yes.”

“I think it will forever be a part of this land, even if the house were to be demolished.”

Ramona’s statement unnerves you.

“Please, tell me what you know about the mansion. I have searched, but couldn’t find much of anything.”

“Well, Jacob and Emma La Jeunesse, were the original owners of the mansion. Jacob had built the mansion in the 1800’s. They originally came from New Orleans, but there was a rumored scandal having to do with one of Jacob’s businesses, so, they left the state and settled in Savannah.”

Ramona continues… 

“Jacob was a notorious womanizer. He bedded nearly all of his servants. Emma was a devoted wife, until Jacob caused her to lose her sanity. She tried to conceive, but never could. One of Jacob’s servants fell pregnant and gave birth in secret. Jacob was supporting the mother and child, having sent them to live a few towns over, providing them with a house, in which he often visited them under the guise as going out for ‘business matters’. Emma found out and it nearly destroyed her. Not only that, she walked in on him engaging in an orgy in their bedroom. Towards the end, Jacob was cruel; he flaunted his affairs in front of Emma; no longer bothering to be discreet about them.”

“How horrible.” You reel in disgust.

“Emma, like some of the other jilted housewives at the time, had turned to voodoo and the occult. She wanted revenge. She cursed the mansion as it was rumored. Any couple living here will be rife with marital discord and would never have a family. Emma was also said to perform ritualistic sacrifices, calling on the dark lord to bestow upon her a pregnancy. She would sacrifice Jacob’s whores in hopes of becoming pregnant.”

“My god!” Your skin was crawling at this point, to think what transpired in your very home.

“I will look, but I believe my grandmother has a scrapbook in her belongings; there were articles in the local paper about Emma, once she was caught and brought to trial for the murders she committed. The townsfolk hung her from one of those oak trees, in the driveway.”

Your eyes almost bugged out of your head.

“I… I saw a woman one night, walking down the lane there. She was dressed old fashioned as if she was from the 1800’s.” You impart.

“That very well could have been Emma La Jeunesse.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would you do, to hold onto your husband?” Emma cryptically asks. Her expression looking a bit deranged as she turned to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut than anything in this chapter. I'm trying to decide how I want this to reach its climax, so it may take me a little time before the next update. Thanks to all for reading :-)

Ramona had brought to you, the scrapbook that belonged to her grandmother. Inside, there were a few articles about the mansion as well as the only known photo of Emma and Jacob La Jeunesse.

You showed the images to Kylo.

“That’s her, Kylo. That’s Emma. She’s the woman I saw walking down the drive way, the night that I called you.”

Kylo, seeing you shaken by this revelation, pulls you into his arms and attempts to comfort you.

Kylo had managed to get back on the day shift at the lab, so he could be home with you, at night. Just because he was working days, doesn’t mean the activity would cease nor would it fail to rear itself during daylight hours.

****  
You heard moaning coming from upstairs. You were asleep on the sofa, having a mid-day nap. You quietly ascend the stairs. The noise is coming from your bedroom.

You push open the door, slightly, enough to see the bed in view. Four women (three brunettes and one red head) are pleasuring a man, that is splayed out, on your bed. 

One woman, is profusely sucking the man’s cock as if her life depended upon it while two others lap at his nipples. The fourth, pulls away from rendering him breathless with an intense, breath stealing kiss. The man on the bed is Jacob La Jeunesse.

You blink your eyes rapidly, shaking your head as if to wake yourself out of a dream. When you open your eyes, Jacob has now become Kylo.

Your heart falters as you watch these whores pleasuring your husband and he grins devilishly at you in smug satisfaction. You close your eyes as you are made to listen to the filth that ‘Kylo’ is commanding from the woman giving him head. “That’s it darling, suck my cock dry. Come on baby, suck it, every last drop until you bleed me.” Then his breath catches and he moans in a surrender, when the red head finishes him off with her mouth.

When you open your eyes you see a movement out of the corner of your eye, you turn to look and over there standing by the window is Emma La Jeunesse.

Emma clad in her period garb; her full gown with a sculpted corseted torso and a full bustle.

Emma approaches you, standing mere feet away.

“What would you do, to hold onto your husband?” Emma cryptically asks. Her expression looking a bit deranged as she turned to look at you.

Your eyes widen, shocked that this apparition is speaking to you.

“I...I don’t understand?” You reply, perplexed.

“Would you kill for him?” Emma grins.

You quickly turn and bolt out the doorway and down the stairs. You leave behind in your trail the faint traces of moaning and laughter coming from your bedroom.

You run outside onto the porch and double over. Your hands are placed on your knees as you take deep breaths.

Your mind races. Was Emma threatening Kylo? You decided that you would not tell Kylo about the events that you witnessed. Perhaps it was just a game of intimidation, but still, the thought that Kylo could be her target, worried you.

****  
Later that evening, Kylo returned home just in time. A massive thunderstorm was rolling into Savannah. By 8p.m. the electricity had went out; there were several downed power lines and restoration would likely take a few hours, maybe even an entire day.

The house was sweltering with no air conditioning.

Kylo coaxed you to join him in a bath, upstairs. The bathroom was fitted with an authentic claw foot tub. It barely contained you, but with Kylo, it was extremely cramped. He didn’t mind. He only filled the tub up partially with water; pulling you onto his lap.

There was something about the sultry air against your wet skin and Kylo becoming amorous. You were opposing, citing it wasn’t ideal to fuck in such a small bathtub. It did bring you closer to Kylo. You were straddling him in the ceramic tub, hands on the curved edges as the darkness ensconced the two of you. There were two faint candles aglow.

Kylo looked exceptionally alluring with his hair damp and wavy. His naturally swollen lips sought yours as he explored your mouth and neck. The sounds of the water sloshing with your movements and the sound of the water droplets dripping, whenever a hand was dunked into the water and resurfaced.

“I’ve been thinking about and longing for you, all damn day.” He heatedly whispers into your ear.

“You have?” You say in a coy manner.

“Yes. Let me show you how much.”

Kylo’s wet hands hold onto your waist as he kisses and pulls at your lower lip.

“Tonight could be the night, you know.”Kylo tells you as he pulls away from a deep kiss

You knew what he meant. Kylo was still determined (despite the test results,) to impregnate you.

Kylo found a steady rhythm after he shoved himself into you. Your hands gripped at his shoulders while his hands held onto your waist. His warm breath came against your neck, panting, as he exhaled in delicious moans as he reached his peak.

Your head lolled back; eyes closed, too immersed in the pleasure of your husband’s cock turning you into a quivering, surrendering mess... that the two of you were unaware that you had an observer in the room.

The apparition of Jacob La Jeunesse, stood behind the tub whilst looking down as Kylo thoroughly fucked his wife with wild abandonment. Jacob most certainly approved as he stood there, wickedly grinning.

It had seemed, now that Kylo was home more often, he became more sexual. He would wake you up in the middle of the night just to have a romp. It was becoming a requirement with him. A minimum of twice, but sometimes three times a day or rather -a night, duty.

Kylo wasn’t really rough in his sex with you, but he was putting you into so many positions for deeper penetration. It used to be, that he was content to dominate and be the one on top and missionary was good enough for him. Tonight, you were pressed face down, head turned to the side with your shoulders digging into the bed as he rammed into your dripping wet cunt vigorously, from behind. You were stretched far and wide on his cock as he tried to fill you with every last inch of his slick covered dick. 

Kylo watched himself as his impressive length slid in and out of your stretched, gaping hole, while gripping your hips. The sound of him grunting when he thrust back into you and skin on skin slapping in a salacious symphony that echoed in the bedroom. He was more vocal than he used to be with some raunchy talk in between. You admit it felt incredible being taken this way, but Kylo didn’t seem to be behaving like Kylo, at least, that was the feeling that you got.

And when you tried to talk to Kylo about the house and perhaps having a exorcism performed, Kylo would brush it off as if it were nothing. He would tell you that he hasn’t experienced anything unsettling since that encounter with Hux and your doppelganger and that if the two of you ignored it, that it would fade away with time.

It was as if the house had a way of protecting itself and its secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. They fuel me to write even more :o)


End file.
